Days of their lives
by xXRandomFireXx
Summary: Modern day. Katara and Sokka moved to the richer part of town and now their just trying to fit in with everyone else. Bad title and summary but give this story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Second story! YAYS!!!**

**Disclamier: Do we always have to put this? Yes, no, maybe, whatever....Don't own avatar**

CHAPTER 1:

It was early in the morning as Toph was still fast asleep in the darkness of her room. But however it was already a bright and shining day outside she just had the blinds down on her window so she could sleep away half the day. Then the phone next to her bed rang. She threw her pillow over her head to block out its loud ringing, but it did no use. She grunted then slammed her hand down on the phone grasped her fingers around it and slowly brought it to her ear. "Hello." Toph answered sleepily.

"Hi Toph, sorry did I wake you?" a peppy voice squealed into the phone.

Toph held the phone away from her ear for a second. "Katara is that you?" She said forcing the slurred words to come out of her tired mouth.

"Yeah I was calling to see if you were ready to go to the mall soon." Katara responded still using a very peppy tone which Toph thought was very annoying in the mornings.

"No." Toph retorted. "Can't you tell I was still asleep, and where did you get the idea that we were going to the mall."

Katara was a little taken back by this. "Well yesterday I thought you nodded your head when I asked you if you wanted to."

Toph quickly thought back to yesterday then remembered she had agreed to go to the mall. "Oh, right." She mumbled into the phone.

"So do you still want to go?" Katara asked.

"Uh, don't you still have to help your brother and dad unpack. I mean since your dad found a winning lottery ticket lying on the side walk one day and you moved to the rich part of town." Toph said.

"Surprisingly no, I asked if they would need help but they said everything should be fine." Katara said in a happy voice again.

Toph rolled her eyes and sighed. "The truth is I don't want to go to the mall, why don't you ask some of the other kids on the street."

"Really there are some other kids on the street, that's great I'll have to tell Sokka!" She said squealing louder than the first time.

"Yeah I'm thrilled for you." Toph said sarcastically. "Now all you have to do is go across the street from my house and go five houses down, it's the biggest house on the street." Then she hung up before Katara could say anything else.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a short chapter but they'll get longer. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ell25 for reviewing on my stories(I'll have to read one of yours soon) Also enjoy the chapter everyone.**

** Disclamier: Don't own avatar**

CHAPTER 2:

At Katara's house she heard the dial tone come back on her phone. She looked at it and shrugged then put it back on the charging stand, and continued making her bed. Her bed spread was a dark blue with strips; it matched the light blue paint on the walls and the white furniture perfectly. Once her bed was made she scurried down stairs into the breakfast nook where her father and Sokka were eating there morning meals. "Guess what?" she immediately said after taking a seat.

"Well you seem excited, what it is." Their father, Hakoda, asked looking up from the paper.

"There are more kids on the street besides Toph." Katara blurted out.

"Really how do you know?" Sokka asked with a full mouth as he waved his fork in the air.

She gave him a weird look. "Toph told me on the phone this morning."

"That's great it'll give you two a chance to make some new friends, we should meet them later." Hakoda suggested.

"Exactly what I had in mind, dad."Katara smiled then added. "Could we go now?"

Hakoda laughed. "It's pretty early they might not be up yet, why don't you eat breakfast first then we'll all get ready and head over."

"Okay, fine." She said then walked off into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Katara got a simple breakfast of cereal and milk instead of something extravagant like Sokka's cheese omelet with sausage and caviar. Then she got out a bowl and mixed the cereal and milk together and sat at the table alone and ate fairly quickly so she could start to get ready.

A few minutes later she looked at the bowl which just had milk left so she gulped that down then Sokka and Hakoda came in with their dishes. "You had a quick breakfast didn't you?" Her father asked as he rinsed out the dishes in the sink.

"Yep, I'm gonna go get ready now." Katara said pushing her chair under the table.

"Then we'll start getting ready to." Hakoda said motioning to Sokka.

Within seconds everyone was out of the kitchen and in their rooms. Sokka's room was a warm grey color with a soft blue carpet, as you could tell him and his sister like the color blue. He stood in front of the mirror for a minute fixing his hair then got dressed in clean clothes and went downstairs and waited by the door so they could leave. Next to come downstairs was Katara. She had her hair done up in a braid with her usual hair loopies and was wearing an old pair of tan Capri's from Wal-mart and a blue t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. Finally Hakoda come down. He was dressed as any father would with a white shirt and a pair of jeans with a grass stain on the left knee. "Is everyone ready?" he asked. Sokka and Katara nodded then they walked out the front door and locked it behind them. The sun was hot and bright even the breeze was warm but they would have to deal with it. With that said they moseyed down to the house Toph told Katara about.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay another chappie! This story has been pretty easy to write so far. However my other story is at a stand still (Major writer's block on it) But I will still be updating everything as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: You all know what it will be, no I don't own avatar**

CHAPTER 3:

Once they arrived they stood at the end of the driveway in awe. The house was huge. It was set in beautiful stone bricks with occasional wood work such as the door and window frames. The trio walked up the driveway on to the front porch which had a black iron banner making the house look very modernized. Sokka was closest to the door bell so he rang it. They stood there as they heard it echo throughout the massive house.

Meanwhile Ozai was in his office doing some work for his company when the door bell broke his concentration. He set down his pen then pressed a button on the intercom next to him. "Children or whoever is closest to the front door will you get that, if they are important let them in." Then he went back to his work. Downstairs Azula was closest to the front door she sighed at hearing this then walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She looked over the three then leaned up against the door, but didn't open it. "Are you people important?" she asked.

Hakoda looked at his children then at the door. "Well… uh… no, we-." He was cut off by Azula. "Then go away." She snapped back.

"But we're your new neighbors from up the street." He called back from the other side of the door.

"I guess I'll have to meet them sooner or later." Azula mumbled to herself then opened the door. "What."

"Toph from up the street told us that two kids live here about the same age as my kids." Hakoda answered calmly placing his hands on Sokka and Katara's shoulders.

"Your right." Azula said. "My brother and I, I'm fifteen he's seventeen."

"Oh, well may we come in and met the rest of your family?" Hakoda asked.

Azula shrugged then opened the door the rest of the way so they could come in. Once they stepped inside she shut the door behind them and they stared at how large the house was. There were two grand stair cases leading upstairs with two large fancy French doors in between them. Also on the left and right of the room they were in had arched doors leading to the rest of the house. "You have a really nice house." Katara said.

"It is nice I suppose." Azula said picking at her nails. Then Zuko came out of the arched door on the left.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked pointing to Hakoda.

"These are our new neighbors." Azula said crossing her arms and walking over to the group.

"Nice to meet you I'm Zuko Ryamu." He said holding out his hand.

He shook it. "I'm Hakoda Yoko and these are my children Sokka and Katara." They nodded at each other then Azula bumped Zuko out of the way.

"And I never properly introduced myself, I'm Azula Ryamu." She said then shook hands with Hakoda also. Then Zuko came back over and bumped her out of the way. She glared at him then smirked and stomped on his foot. Zuko grabbed his foot and hopped around. Sokka couldn't help but to break out laughing. Then Azula cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. "Da-ad, ZuZu is acting like an idiot in front of our guests." And like clockwork Ozai appeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, poor ZuZu :( Haha ummm.....there's really nothing else to say so, PEACE OUT PEEPS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I still do not own ATLA**

CHAPTER 4:

"What is going on here?" Ozai's voice boomed emotionless and cold.

Zuko stopped hopping around and scurried over to Azula where they both stood quiet and still. Ozai raised an eyebrow then trotted down the stairs, walking over to Azula and Zuko then firmly planting his feet on the ground. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Zuko stubbed his toe again, I didn't do anything." Azula said putting on an innocent lying face.

Ozai scrunched his eyebrows together then looked over at Zuko and noticed the visitors standing behind them. "Later we'll have to have a talk about how to behave." Ozai whispered into Zuko's ear before walking over to the trio.

"And who are you?" Ozai asked raising his head inquisitively.

"I'm Hakoda Yoko and these are my children Katara and Sokka." He said shifting his stance a bit and extending a hand. Ozai looked at his hand but didn't attempt to shake it. Then out of nowhere Katara felt very out of place. She looked down at what she was wearing compared to Azula who was wearing a red Abercrombie jacket over a cute grey tank top and a pair of skinny jeans with red sandals. Then looked at Zuko who wore a nice looking polo and a clean stain free pair of jeans, and Katara also took to noticing that Ozai was wearing a shirt and tie with a pair of dress pants. She looked over what her family looked like one more time before her father nudged her. "Katara were you listening Mr. Ryamu asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I wasn't listening could you repeat the question." Katara asked nervously.

Ozai rolled his eyes and Azula and Zuko snickered in the background. "I said school is starting tomorrow what grade will you and your brother be going into."

"I'll be a freshmen and Sokka will be a sophomore." She replied.

"Umm." Ozai let out a small groan. "Then you will see Azula and Zuko a lot they too are in high school. Azula is a sophomore and Zuko is a junior."

Katara nodded humbly and Azula sighed rolling her eyes over to Sokka thinking that she might actually have classes with that slob. Then Sokka happened to notice her glaring at him and just to creep her out he gave her a flirty wave and smile. Azula narrowed her glare at him then turned back to Zuko and started to talk about something until Ozai's voice roared in.

"Well I think we've visited enough for today, I must be finishing my work now, children you may continue what you were doing." Ozai said before stalking back upstairs.

"Finally I can go to the mall." Azula said relived then hurried over to a small fancy looking oak table by the front door and picked up her Coach purse and dug out her cell phone then started texting someone. Katara's eyes grew in excitement since she had wanted to go to the mall also. Then without thinking she walked up to Azula. "Could I come to the mall with you?"

"Hum… fine since you're new to the neighborhood and by the looks of it you need some new school clothes." Azula said slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Oh yay thanks so much." Katara said smiling as her dad walked up behind her.

"Now hold on." Hakoda said. "Katara that was rude just inviting yourself like that, but I guess if it's fine with Azula you can go."

Katara smiled again as her dad handed her some money out of his leather wallet. She took it then shoved it down into her pocket.

"Ahem. Are you ready?" Azula asked half way out the door. Katara nodded then followed her out the door as Zuko conversed with Sokka and Hakoda a little longer. They made there way down the steps and to the garage doors then Azula pushed a button on her car keys and one of the three doors opened reviling a shiny red Lamborghini. "Is this your car?" Katara asked as her mouth gaped open. "Do you even have a license?"

"I have a learners permit, and the car was a present for passing my driver's test." Azula said opening the car door.

Katara stood there for a second staring until she shook herself out of it and opened the passengers door and sat down.

Once Katara finally stopped 'wow and awing' Azula stated the car and was about to leave until Zuko stepped out behind the car with Sokka.

"What do you want ZuZu." Azula said sticking her head out the window of the car.

"We want to come to the mall with you two, and stop calling me that." Zuko said as Sokka and him walked over to the driver's window.

Azula looked up at them and sighed. "Fine hurry up and get in." she said then stepped out of the car for a second and pulled the seat forward so Zuko and Sokka could squeeze into the very small back seat of the sports car. Once they were all piled in Azula started the car again and drove off. There was a minute of silence until katara spoke up. "So did dad go back home?" she asked Sokka.

"Yeah he said he needed to unpack a few more things or else he would have driven us." Sokka answered looking out the window watching where they were heading.

"Oh okay." Katara replied before it went silent again. Zuko of course didn't like when it went to an awkward silence so he asked Azula if she could put on some music. She shrugged then picked up her iPod from the car dock and started scrolling through the songs. Katara was nervous that it might be some classical or old people music because it seemed like that is all Ozai would let them listen to. But then to her surprise it wasn't classical or old stuff. Azula had picked the song called 'Live your life, by T.I.'. "I love this song!" She exclaimed.

"Uh Huh." Azula said back as she bobbed her head along to the music. Zuko also started bobbing his head and so did Sokka. Before they knew it all of them where bobbing to the music and occasionally singing along to the chorus until they arrived at the mall. They were lucky and got a close parking spot then got out of the car and walked into the mall. "So what store are we going to first?" Sokka asked not to excited to be at the mall.

"You guys can go wherever you want but I'm suppose to be meeting Ty Lee here soon." Azula said as she scanned the crowds of people for any sight of Ty Lee.

"Fine, come on Sokka I know some stores we'll probably like." Zuko said shrugging then walked off with Sokka in tow. Katara traced their steps with her eyes until they disappeared up an escalator. Then she calmly looked over the stores they were near until she noticed Azula wasn't by her anymore. She panicked then spotted her sitting on a bench by the indoor fountain. "Where'd you go?" Katara asked in a childish voice.

"To sit down and why are you so worried?" Azula said while texting on her phone again.

"I could have got lost I don't know my way around the mall yet." Katara complained as she took a seat on the far left of the bench.

"Hah." Azula laughed not taking her eyes off the phone. "It's not like I ditched you in the middle of the desert or something."

A frown twitched at katara's mouth before she leaned over to look at Azula's phone. It was apparently very new with no scratches or dents like hers had all over it. She also noticed it was hot pink almost red with a sliding keyboard and touch screen which had rhinestones around it. "I like your cell phone." Katara commented. "Is that Ty Lee your texting?" she asked after reading over the message.

"Yes she said she just walked into the mall." Azula said snapping the phone shut and walking off to the entrance. Katara quickly followed behind her. Ty Lee immediately saw them walking towards her. She waved high in the air and smiled hugely with happiness written all over her face. "Over here." Ty Lee called out although it was obvious they had already seen her since Azula waved back. Ty Lee skipped happily the rest of the way to meet them. She hugged her friend and looked at katara skeptically. "Who is this?"

"This is Katara, one of my new neighbors." Azula said dryly.

"Oh how exciting, I'm Ty Lee." She said clapped her hands together for a brief second.

"Nice to meet you Ty Lee." Katara said and held out a hand but instead was greeted by a hug as if they had been friends forever.

"Ok now that we all know each other let's go find Zuko and Katara's brother." Azula said motioning for them to follow her.

"You have a brother too." Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Yes his name is Sokka, do you have a brother?" Katara asked as the group stopped.

"No I have six sisters." Ty lee answered truthfully.

"Oh wow." Katara said surprised before they began walking again. For most of the way Azula and Ty Lee supplied most of the conversation Katara just stuck by there side like an accessory.

* * *

**A/N: **This was finally a longer chapter. At first first I had it as two sepreate ones but I combined them. Hope you liked it. keep them reviews coming!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Some reviews have been wondering when Aang's coming in but don't worry he'll come in after a few chapters.**

**Disclamier: I do not and never will own avatar**

CHAPTER 5:

On the second floor of the mall at one of the last stores were Zuko and Sokka looking around at sporting goods. "So what's your school like." Sokka asked while unsuccessfully spinning a basketball on his finger tip.

"You know like every other school…books, tests, homework, sports, annoying teachers." Zuko said tossing a football half way in the air. "Well not all teachers are annoying some are fine." He quickly added.

Sokka nodded. "What sports does your school have, I might try out for something."

Zuko thought over it for a second. "Uh, we have baseball, football that's what I play, cheerleading Azula's in that, swim team, soccer, and basketball."

"Did you say baseball?" Sokka said getting excited and dropping the basketball letting it roll off. "I love baseball my old school never had it though."

"There you go, try out for that." Zuko said and threw a baseball at Sokka who fumbled a bit then caught it.

"Yeah I will and Katara would like swim team." Sokka said overjoyed then turned to see Azula, Katara, and Ty Lee walking in.

"Great now the fun begins." Zuko whispered to Sokka who looked puzzled. "In other words we get to carry all the shopping bags."

"Oh joy." Sokka teased before the girls walked over to them.

"I thought I'd find you here." Azula said stopping in front the boys with Ty Lee and Katara behind her.

"At least we had some time to ourselves before we become your 'carriers'." Zuko said looking at a rack of jerseys.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Hurry up if you don't buy something here then it's our turn to shop."

"Sokka are you buying something." Katara said butting in.

"No I might try out for baseball but I don't know if I need anything yet." He said throwing the baseball that he was holding back into a bin. "Oh and there's a swim team at the school."

"That's wonderful, I'm trying out for that I know I will." Katara said happily before Ty Lee walked in front of her.

"So you must be Sokka." Ty Lee said poking him in his forehead.

"Yeah...uh... you must be Ty Lee, Azula mentioned that she had been waiting for someone." He said rubbing his head where he'd been poked.

"Umm huh." Ty Lee responded while rocking back and forth on her heels.

Azula pushed Ty Lee back and sighed. "What stores should we go to first, I was thinking Abercrombie, Hollister, Coach for new purses, and then to get shoes I've been wanting to get a new pair of Stiletto's."

"Let's get this over with." Zuko said pushing past there group to get out of the sports store. He waited a second for everyone else to come out also before they headed for Abercrombie. Azula and Ty Lee where chattering in front while Zuko was by himself in the middle and Sokka and Katara where in back quietly talking to each other. From the top they all looked like the dots for the five on a dye. After walking for another few minutes they came to Abercrombie and walked over to the side for ladies. The music was blasting songs Katara recognized and it smelt of the perfume they sell. There where pictures of models in the clothing handing up and a giant moose head over the checkout counter. Azula and Ty Lee immediately started digging through the clothes that had been in the front of the store, while Katara wondered to the back by the clearance section. Zuko and Sokka weren't as enthusiastic and took a seat in the chairs they had in the store. Meanwhile Azula had already found a stack of clothes and was debating between two pairs of cute jeans. "Katara." Azula called in to the back. Katara swiftly came around the corner carrying one shirt she found.

"What is it?" She asked.

"These jeans or these." Azula said holding both pairs up.

"Well I kind of li-…" Katara said before Azula cut her off. "Never mind I'll get both." Azula said walking back to a fitting room with many articles of clothing in hand.

Katara sighed then looked at the same pair of jeans Azula went to try on. "95.50, for pants wow I'll just get this shirt." She said looking over the price tag before going to pay. After paying she went to sit down by Sokka and Zuko. They waited about another hour until Azula and Ty Lee showed up carrying three bags each stuffed full of clothes.

"How much did you buy!" Sokka said poking his head up a bit and looking over the bags.

"We always shop like this, but don't worry there will be more." Azula said throwing her bags at Sokka for him to carry. He spazzed out a little when they hit him and he failed to catch them, but then he picked them off the floor. Katara glared at Azula until Ty Lee's bags flew in front of her over to Zuko who caught them with little trouble.

"I think Coach would be a good choice next." Ty Lee said bouncing around.

"Umm… you're right let's go." Azula agreed as they walked to the next store. For another few hours shopping continued like this until Katara and Sokka's dad called saying it's time for them to come home. And without further adieu but with about twenty shopping bags all Azula and Ty Lee's, they proceeded to drive back home.

* * *

**A/N: **I kinda liked this chapter it was fun to write. R&R!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I'm sick today so I got to stay home from school but I still thought I'd update.**

CHAPTER 6:

The sleek car pulled into the Yoko's driveway near the walkway leading up to the house. Katara and Sokka got out with only two bags and waved goodbye. Neither Zuko nor Azula waved back as the car skidded quickly away disappearing down the street into its own driveway, since Ty Lee had already been dropped off back at her house. The two siblings quickly scurried to the front door opened it and smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. They dropped their bags on the couch and rushed to the kitchen where there dad was stirring something in a pot. "Hi, we're back." Katara said sitting at the table which already had been set and was prepared for dinner.

"Did you two enjoy yourself, were Zuko and Azula nice, tell me." Hakoda asked turning to them for a second before adjusting the temperature of the stove top.

"Yeah everything was great so whatcha cookin'." Sokka asked eager to eat.

There dad laughed. "It's stewed chicken and veggies cooked in beef broth."

Sokka's mouth was practically watering. Katara looked at him and rolled her eyes. "So why are you cooking this for us, macaroni and French fries would have done."

"Well tomorrows the first day of school so it's something special." Hakoda answered.

"Yeah Katara don't make the man change his mind." Sokka said already testing the stew.

Hakoda shook his head. "The boys obsessed food, anyways do you need me to drive you to school in the morning?"

Katara quickly snapped an answer back. "No we'll just ride the bus."

Hakoda raised his scrunched up eyebrows. "Don't want people seeing me or something."

"No not that it's…err…well our car, it's an old beat up station wagon from the 60's." Katara said with a grimace.

"Oh I'm sure other people have cars like that too." Hakoda said turning off the stove.

"Not anyone around here, have you seen what Azula drives." Katara said string the soup that had been placed in her bowl.

"Okay I get it, now let's just eat it peace before you two have to go to bed." Hakoda said once everyone had been served and seated.

They took small bits of the flavorful stew and blew on it to cool it, except Sokka who gulped it down barley chewing the veggies and chicken, not caring how steaming hot it was either. Once they finished Hakoda was left to clean the kitchen while Katara and Sokka got ready for bed. After a few minutes Katara was in her pajamas and calling Toph back to tell her about their day. The phone rang a few times before Toph's voice came over the line. "Hello."

"Hi it's me Katara." She said.

"Oh hi did you meet the neighbors I told you about." Toph asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah Zuko and Azula, I ended up going to the mall with them." Katara said happily.

"Oh wow, so are you ready for school." Toph said yawning.

"Yeah are kind of, are you going to high school also?" Katara asked hopping into bed.

"No eight grade still, but say hi to a guy named Aang for me if you see a bald headed kid, he's a freshman to." Toph said.

"Oh okay I'll tell him if I see him." Katara promised.

"And also… oh hold on my mom wants something." Toph said then covered the mouth piece of the phone with her hand.

"What do you want mom." Toph said as her mom poked her head around the bedroom door.

"It's time for bed, you know you're not supposed to be on the phone after seven." Toph's mother Lin Ye said.

"But I." Toph complained.

"No Toph now give me the phone." Lin Ye said. Toph sighed then handed the phone off even through Katara was still on the other end. "I'm sorry but Toph has to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Bei Fong." Katara said then hung up.

Toph's mom nodded and hung up also. "Good night honey, see you in the morning." Lin Ye said then tucked in Toph who was pouting. She sighed then left Toph to fall asleep.

At Katara's house her dad said good night to Sokka then came to say good night to her. After that katara fell asleep and awaited the next day so did Sokka.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I hoped you liked this chapter. Of course Sokka and his food. :) R&R!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes it's another chapter!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Avatar.....stop buggin' me about it!**

CHAPTER 7:

The next morning Katara's alarm went off on full blast. She rolled over then felt for the button on top of the clock. Once she hit it she flopped back down and closed her eyes again. Even though she fell asleep quickly the other night she didn't sleep peacefully since she was excited about the first day at school. A few minutes later her alarm went off again. She swung her legs out from under the covers pressed the 'off' button instead of the 'snooze' button like she had the first time then rubbed her eyes. Katara looked around her room which was dimly lit from the morning sun coming through the window. She got up flicked on the main light then went over to her dresser and picked out an outfit. She headed into the bathroom which was across the hall to the left from her room. Sokka wasn't in there yet so she thought he must still be asleep or eating breakfast. In the bathroom she quickly hoped in and out of the shower, dried off then threw her clothes on.

She choose to wear a white T-shirt with a knitted navy blue sweater, and a pair of cropped pants that stopped at her knees and ballet flats. She blow-dried her hair which made it more poofy, and thick. So she brushed it out and put it a low lying pony tail held in place with a huge barrette letting it fan out at the end. Katara had a few things of make-up but never wore any of it, so today she deicide to. First she put some cover up over a few blemishes then some white eyeliner to brighten her eyes so they had more of a healthy look. Once all that was done she bounced downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Sokka." She chimed getting out a bowl and box of cereal. "How are you?"

"Tired, dad almost had to get the water bucket on me this morning." He said nibbling at his breakfast for once.

Katara giggled then took the seat next to him. "Speaking of dad where is he?"

"He's rinsing off his scuba gear for work today." Sokka said finishing his breakfast.

"Okay, well you better get ready we have to be at the bus stop at 8:15 that's in thirty minutes." Katara said taking a bit of food.

"Oh my gosh your right!" Sokka said looking at the clock then threw his bowl in the sink and darted upstairs.

Finally about five minutes before they had to leave Sokka came back down. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of people crowding around a break dancer, and blew the picture in the left corner it said 'feel the beat.' He also wore loose fitting jeans and a pair of black and white Vans. When Katara saw him she jumped off the couch and grabbed her light blue backpack and headed to the front door. "Are you ready?" Katara asked itching to leave.

"Yeah hold on one sec." Sokka said shoving some papers in his backpack and zipping it up. "Now I'm ready."

They both walked out the door and saw their dad pulling his gear out of the garage getting ready to teach his scuba lessons. They quickly said bye and Hakoda wished them luck then they scurried up to the top of the street to wait for the bus. Not long after they arrived at the top they heard footsteps behind them. Katara turned to see who it was and then she noticed it was Azula and Zuko coming to wait for the bus also. Katara tapped Sokka's shoulder then he turned around also. "Hi, you two aren't riding in your car." Katara waved.

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to drive a Lamborghini to school, someone would probably hijack it or something." Azula said as she and Zuko stopped next to them.

"Oh right it is a nice car." Katara said back while fixing her sweater and looking over Azula and Zuko. Azula was wearing a tank top that was silk like material with a decorative jewel pattern around the neck line. She also wore a denim skirt and had a Gucci purse slung over her shoulder. Her dark brown hair went below her shoulder and was perfectly straight with layers. She had her eyeliner all the way around her eyes giving her a smoky eye look which complemented her golden amber eyes and flawless skin beautifully. Zuko was in a white shirt that said Hollister across the front in red letters. He also wore loose jeans like Sokka and a pair of white shoes with the DC sign in red. His hair was charcoal brown and shaggy with eyes like his sister.

"So are you ready for school." Sokka asked the other pair of siblings.

"Yeah, but too bad vacation is already over it seemed shorter this year." Zuko answered.

"Our mom use to say 'the older you are the quicker the time flies'." Katara said.

"Our mom use to say that to, didn't she ZuZu." Azula said smirking at Zuko who said nothing back.

"What happened to your mom, was she not home when we visited the other day." Katara asked curiously.

"No our parents are divorced." Azula said carelessly.

"Oh our mom…died…in a car crash." Katara said hesitantly looking sadly over at Sokka, who was holding back his emotion. They waited a few more minutes in silence until the bus pulled up, and they got on.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much happened in this chapter. I would have added more but if I did add the other chapter it would have been too long. Also I have important news....this weekend I'm gettin' my hair dyed!!!!! Okay, you probaly didn't need to know that but I'm like really hyper right now so I felt like typing it. R&R, peace out!!


End file.
